Tauriel
Tauriel is the series' leading female and Kíli's love interest. Tauriel was a Captain of the Mirkwood Guard until she met Kili and fell in love with said dwarf. There is a love triangle sublot between her, Kili and Legolas for the Prince is also in love with her. It is unknown what became of her after the Battle of the Five Armies. She possibly died of a broken heart, returned to Mirkwood, or traveled to the Undying Lands with the other Elves. Personality Tauriel is a kindhearted individual and is no damsel-in-distress. She can take care of herself and doesn't need any knight to come to her rescue. The spiders attacking her and Kili she does not need his help to save her. The only time that she is a damsel in distress is when Kili saved her. She has been selfless, brave and true. Tauriel can pick up a fight and prefers to be on the outside defending Middle-earth while Thranduil just wants isolationism Kill spiders from reaching to other lands by killing them at their source of Dol Guldur. She also left Mirkwood and gave a monologue about ignoring the rest of the world and that they should not hide within their walls. She was caring to Kíli, the dwarf who loved her and who she loved back. She has the courage to stand for what she believes in and willing to let her life out on the line to save someone. Tauriel is vengeful and coldblooded when someone takes away a person she loves When Kíli was killed, Tauriel grows angry and attempted to avenge his death by attacking Bolg. Her friends and family are very dear to her, seeing she attacked the Orc almost going to kill Legolas during the ambush of Mirkwood. She is also impulsive and reckless due to being only six-hundred years old. Appearance Tauriel has long, red hair. Her eyes are brown. She has fair skin and high cheekbones. She is also very beautiful. Tauriel also wears brown leggings, brown boots and green tunic. She had a blue-green underneath it and also brown braces on her wrists. Name Tauriel's name translates to "Daughter of Mirkwood". The Orcs also call her "She-Elf" which infuriates her when they call her that. Powers and abilities * Archery: Tauriel was an expert bow-woman. She could fire arrows from miles away from there. When Narzug the Orc attacked Legolas with a bow, she managed to take an arrow and fire it to knock the other arrow out. She even used one to pierce through an Orc. * Immortality: Tauriel gained immortality because she is an elf. She can never grow sick or old, but she can fall in battle if she is mortally wounded. * Healing: Tauriel is also grand at healing, seeing she healed Kili of his wound with the help of Kingsfoil. Possessions Like all the elves of Mirkwood, Tauriel has her own bow and arrow. Her arrows were fired from her bow. Her bow was cut in half by Thranduil after she threaten him with the weapon. Tauriel also had her own sword and dagger as well. Appearances * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ''(first appearance) * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''(last appearance) Category:Inhabitants of Mirkwood Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Alive Category:An Unexpected Journey character‏‎ Category:Battle of the Five Armies character‏‎ Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Elven army‏‎ Category:Free People of Middle Earth‏‎ Category:Heroines Category:Tauriel